1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air distribution apparatus for an automotive vehicle. This apparatus includes a chamber for receiving air which has been conditioned by at least one heat exchanger and a valving mechanism which allows distribution of the conditioned air to normal vehicle outlets in an extremely space efficient manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automotive vehicle air distribution apparatuses currently employ a means for conditioning the air via a plurality of heat exchangers and prior to ducting the conditioned air to a location in the vehicle which is either selected automatically or by the passenger. The method for ducting the conditioned air is through a plurality of damper doors, each of which is commonly operated by an individual vacuum motor. This type of system commonly includes a damper door and associated motor for the defrost outlet, a damper door and associated motor for the panel outlet and a damper door and associated motor for the floor mode. It is well known in the art that more than one mode of operation, such as panel and floor mode, can be selected at one time.
This prior art system of ducting conditioned air to the vehicle interior requires a large amount of space in order to accommodate the individual damper doors and their associated motors. As packaging requirements for the climate control system of a vehicle become more important, efforts are being directed toward conserving space in all areas of the climate control system. Further, as the cost of manufacturing is always an issue, it is also important to provide an air distribution apparatus which is economical to produce.
One method of providing an air conditioning system for buildings is shown in U.S.S.R. Patent No. 476,412. This reference discloses the use of a temperature regulation screen which is made of an elastic material and is disposed on rollers which synchronically rotate in the same direction. The elastic material is provided with an opening which can be selectively positioned such that it can allow flow through either heat exchanger for selectively allowing purely heating, cooling or some mixture of each with recirculated air. When the opening of the screen is positioned for allowing either heating or cooling, air is sucked through the heat exchanger due to a vacuum created by an air supercharger located downstream of the heat exchangers. The screen is kept in tension by passing over a directing shaft which keeps the screen in contact with the heat exchangers. This patent is not concerned with an air distribution apparatus in an automotive vehicle.
A method for valving flow is shown in Barneby U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,630. Barneby deals with controlling relatively low pressure, large volume fluid flow where the fluids are vapors or gases in a typical absorption system with three absorbers. This system utilizes a curtain valve to throttle a single port or various members of an array of ports, upstream of the port in the direction of fluid flow, so as to seal around the edges of the port under the pressure differential between upstream and downstream sides thereof. This patent is not concerned with an air distribution apparatus in an automotive vehicle and is only concerned with sealing in one plane.
Tragert U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,616 discloses a film fluid proportioning device designed to operate in a linear fashion and has a constant volume output as a function of damper position. It includes a slidable assembly having a sheet of flexible material that is moved against a plate. This flexible material does not have any cutouts and cannot close both ports.